


La force de leurs liens

by malurette



Series: Au monde du ciel [2]
Category: RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Fire, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, how do I tag for characters that lack a name in canon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics sur les clans Yasha et Ashura et tout ce qui va entre ;<br/>1ère vignette :  Yasha Ô, son clan, Ashura, et ses choix. 2ème : La forêt de Mâyâ. 3 à 5èmes : La force des liens. 6ème : Kujaku et Yasha Ô, figures parentales pour Ashura. 7 et 8èmes : Ashura et la flamme de Mâyâ. 9ème : Rasetsu, Le destin d'un lâche. <br/>10ème : Yasha Ô et Ashura, Fier guerrier et nounou. <br/>11ème : Les femmes du précédent Yasha Ô, Choix de vie. <br/>12ème : Shara/Rasetsu, Réconfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yasha Ô - Sa famille et ses choix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327056) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha Ô a choisi de protéger Ashura et a échoué à protéger son clan. Et maintenant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa famille et ses choix  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yasha Ō et son clan ; Yasha/Ashura  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « protéger les siens » + contrainte accessoire "tabous" pour 31_jours > (1er avril ’13)  
>  **Prompt :** CLAMP Day  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

Un Roi vit à la tête de son clan. Il guide la famille sous sa responsabilité, la protège. Il prend soin de chacun des êtres placés à sa suite. C’est censé être simple comme idée : est choisi pour être Roi le plus fort dans la branche dominante, le plus capable d’entre eux. Et toutes les branches du clan sont apparentées ; dans la famille on s’aime et on tient les uns aux autres. Le Roi tient à tout le monde. Sans clan, pas de roi...

Et voilà que Yasha Ō commet l’impensable et brise du même coup deux des pires tabous qui soient : il forge une alliance nouvelle avec le survivant maudit du clan Ashura, celui qui aurait dû être totalement annihilé, celui dont tout le monde doit faire comme s’il n’existait plus, voire comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Et pour protéger cet enfant étranger, il abandonne son propre clan, le laissant à son sort, pensant à grand tort le protéger en éloignant l’enfant Ashura : trop tard ; le pensant encore plus à tort capable de survivre quelque temps sans lui : juste assez pour que les autres payent sa trahison à sa place. 

Yasha Ō a fait son choix, un choix terrible. Incapable de protéger les siens, sa famille de naissance comme telle était sa tâche, il ne lui reste plus qu’à tenter protéger Ashura, le semblant de famille qu’il a choisie lui-même, et en faire son nouveau destin. Il commence à peine à se rendre compte que la plus grande menace pour tout le monde, les autres comme Ashura, ça ne sont pas Taishaku-Ten et ses troupes mais bien Ashura lui-même. Malgré ce cuisant premier échéc, il croit encore avoir la force d’y faire face.  
Mais lui, qui le protègera des fantômes des enfants de son clan décimés qui questionnent ce choix ?


	2. Yasha/Ashura, Sur la route du Nord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cette forêt en travers de son chemin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sur la route du Nord  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Yasha Ō ; peut-être indices de Yasha Ō/Ashura  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen  
>  **Gradation :** de G à PG-13 / T selon l’importance que vous accordez à la métaphore  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** "forêt vierge" + contrainte accessoire fandom "passé" pour 31_jours (4 mars ‘08)  
>  **Note :** une fois de plus, l’interprétation du thème est un peu fumée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Kuyō a dit à Yasha Ō où se rendre, en espérant qu’il ne le ferait pas. Ce destin qu’elle sait mieux que quiconque inéluctable mais auquel Ashura Ō souhaitait échapper, en souvenir de son Roi, elle aurait voulu elle aussi qu’il ne se réalise pas. Au contraire de son souhait hélas, sa prophétie éveille la curiosité du jeune Yasha ; il refusait d’y croire lui-même : Comment, lui, si puissant, se faire tuer par un enfant qu’il élèvera ?  
Juste pour voir ce qui arriverait, il est parti chercher l’enfant.

Sur le chemin devant Yasha Ō se dresse un monument végétal, enchevêtré, semblant infranchissable. La forêt de Māyā s’est formée voici trois cents ans et personne n’a jamais pu la pénétrer.  
Chose étrange, il suffit pourtant à Yasha Ō de brandir son sabre pour qu’elle s’écarte devant lui et lui livre passage vers son cœur. À lui seul, pour la toute première fois, la Māyā livre son secret.

Il y aurait là une curieuse métaphore à voir, mais Yasha Ō est bien trop réservé pour la formuler lui-même.


	3. Yasha & Ashura, Pour toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Es-tu vraiment fort ? Ne mourras-tu pas à cause de moi toi aussi ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour toi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** RG Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yasha Ō, Ashura  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Ashura et Yasha-o, « fort », 1/3  
> pour Kiranagio sur kyrielle_100 (mars ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

_Es-tu vraiment fort, Yasha ?_

La question résonne encore dans sa tête. On disait de Yasha Ō qu’il était le plus fort des Dieux Guerriers sous les ordres des Quatre Généraux. Et pourtant, pourtant, il n’avait pas su protéger son clan, sa famille, sa plus grande responsabilité.

_Si tu es fort, tu ne mourras pas à cause de moi._

Son clan est mort à cause de lui pourtant, parce qu’il s’est cru plus fort que la malédiction des Ashura. Mais il ne mourrait pas lui-même tant que cet enfant-là aurait besoin d’être protégé. Il deviendrait encore plus fort. _Cet enfant-là_ , il ne le laissera jamais mourir.

_Pour toi je le ferai._


	4. Yasha & Ashura, La force de leurs liens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoir pris le pari de créer des liens entre Yasha Ô et Ashura...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La force de leurs liens  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** RG Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yasha Ō, Ashura  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Ashura et Yasha-o, « fort », 2/3  
> pour Kiranagio sur kyrielle_100 (mars ’10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pendant quelques semaines, Yasha Ō a parcouru le Tenkai, l’innocent enfant Ashura à ses côtés. Par la faute de leur association, beaucoup de sang a coulé, le leur et celui de beaucoup d’autres.  
Pendant de longs mois ensuite, Yasha Ō est resté en faction devant le corps comme momifié d’un Ashura désormais adulte et trop dangereux pour ce monde. La force de son attachement à Yasha Ô ne suffit pas à contrebalancer sa puissance de destruction.

Quand le sacrifice de Kujaku lui rend vie et liberté l’étreinte entre Yasha Ō et Ashura aurait la force de briser toutes les chaînes.


	5. Yasha/Ashura, La force d'assumer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ceux qui ont survécu et à quel prix...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La force d’assumer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** RG Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yasha Ō, Ashura  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Ashura et Yasha-o, « fort », 3/3  
> pour Kiranagio sur kyrielle_100 (mars ’10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Ils sont morts à cause de moi. Tous ! je n’ai pas été assez fort pour museler mon côté sombre et ils en ont payé le prix…

\- Tu es en vie. Nous sommes en vie tous les deux. C’était notre promesse et nous l’avons tenue.

\- Pourtant…

\- Tu _es_ fort, Ashura. Tu as brisé ta malédiction toi-même.

\- Non, avec toi. Et si j’avais pu le faire plus tôt ..! »

Mais il est trop tard pour les regrets. Comme son père avant lui, Ashura portera le poids de son souhait – avec Yasha Ō à ses côtés, il aura la force de le faire.


	6. Yasha & Kujaku - Substituts parentaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des figures paternelle et maternelle, oui mais ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Substituts  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kujaku/Yasha Ō  
>  **Genre :** crack-esque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "père et mère" pour Petite_Dilly (Noël ‘08/Nouvel An ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

« Vous faites un père fort acceptable, Yasha Ō. Mais vous savez ce que l’on dit : qu’il serait préférable pour le développement d’un enfant de lui offrir deux figures parentales, deux polarités différentes pour s’identifier. »

Yasha Ō n’a pas assez de répondant pour rétorquer que ça ne l’intéresse pas. Yasha Ō ne se pense pas comme un père, juste comme un protecteur d’Ashura. (Surtout qu’Ashura a déjà un père, Ashura Ō, et il ne cherchera pas à remplacer la mémoire de son roi.)

« Je vois, vous êtes un grand timide. Je vais donc prendre les devants et proposer moi-même bien que ça ne soit pas l’usage ainsi : j’accepte de jouer le rôle de la maman adoptive. Hehehe, je ne suis peut-être pas très doué pour les tâches ménagères mais je ne pourrais pas faire pire que sa mère naturelle, n’est-ce pas ? Et il est tellement adorable qu’on a tout de suite envie de le materner. »

Yasha Ō continue à ignorer les élucubrations de Kujaku.

« Ah, oui. Vous craignez pour son équilibre, peut-être : et s’il venait à surprendre une scène originelle entre Papa et Maman ? Allons, allons. Ça ne dépend que de vous, ça. »


	7. Ashura vs un démon - Logique brûlante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face à un démon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Logique brûlante  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ashura(\Yasha Ô), un démon  
>  **Genre :**  
>  un peu flippant  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Inu Yasha fait plus peur que lui. »  
> d’après Chonaku55> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)  
>  **Avertissement :** violent  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début à milieu de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Yasha fait plus peur que lui, explique Ashura au démon devant lui. Yasha est gentil, bien sûr, mais Yasha est très fort, et Yasha le gronde s’il fait des bêtises ; il prend alors l’air en colère ou bien tout triste et alors ça fait très mal, et Ashura déteste ça. L’idée que Yasha soit fâché est… terrifiante. Plus que tous les démons. Rendre Yasha triste, voilà la chose la plus horrible au monde pour Ashura. Et Yasha a dit qu’il serait triste si Ashura mourait.  
Donc il ne peut pas se laisser tuer par le démon. C’est lui qui le tuera.


	8. Ashura - Flammes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une flamme sombre et mystérieuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mâyâ  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** RG Veda  
>  **Personnage :** Ashura  
>  **Genre :** de gen à drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Car alors, il lui serait plus facile de la réduire en cendres. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11 au 17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Réduire en cendres tous les obstacles, tel est le pouvoir de Mâyâ. Ashura Ô est censé s’en servir avec sagesse et parcimonie, pour le service de son Empereur.

Personne n’a appris au dernier enfant du clan, orphelin avant même sa naissance, à la maîtriser. C’est comme un jouet entre ses mains. Le pouvoir brûle en lui, indompté, et c’est la flamme qui contrôle son porteur au lieu de l’inverse.  
Si son entourage s’inquiète de son côté sombre, personne ne mesure vraiment le danger et ne peut rien y changer.

Les sceaux des Étoiles Noires ne le retiendront pas longtemps.


	9. Rassestu et son clan - Lâche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il les a abandonnés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son destin était celui d’un lâche  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rassetsu/Shara, clan Yasha  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et pas parce qu’elle s’était senti trahie quand il les [avait] abandonné. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril)  
> \+ CLAMP Day (1er avril)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** décidément, je crois que je n’aime pas beaucoup cette famille royale et son irresponsabilité ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il les a abandonnés, regrette parfois Rassetsu. Tous. Sa famille directe et tout son clan. Son père et son jeune frère. Il a fui. Il a dit qu’il ne voulait pas prendre la place qui revenait de plus de droit à Yama. La vérité, c’est qu’il avait peur de la prendre : bien trop de responsabilité.  
Il repense parfois, avec culpabilité. Mais plus si souvent.

Depuis qu’il a trouvé une femme humaine à aimer, c’est facile d’oublier ce qu’il a laiss derrière lui. Il peut se dire que sa place était effectivement ailleurs : entre ses bras. Et se sentir moins coupable…


	10. Yasha Ô & Ashura - Fier guerrier et nounou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voire carrément pouponnage…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Fier guerrier et nounou  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages :** Yasha Ō  & Ashura  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Puis, sans un regard en arrière, Shiroyasha avance. »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Yasha avance la main et Ashura le regarde faire, curieux.

Yasha Ō, le plus fort des Rois du Nord (après son Général), fait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l’air menaçant et pour approcher un petit enfant sans l’effrayer. Il doit y réussir parce qu’Ashura ne ressent aucune peur, plutôt un amusement qu’il ne s’explique pas à voir ce fier guerrier si gauche et si timide. Quand la main de Yasha lui effleure les cheveux, Ashura éclate de rire. Yasha ne se laisse pas démonter.

Tant pis pour le ridicule de la situation : ils ont pourtant besoin d’être recoiffés.


	11. femmes du précédent Yasha Ô - Choix de vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La reine aussi aimait tendrement la concubine de son époux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Choix de vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda  
>  **Personnages :** précédent Yasha Ō, sa concubine et sa femme  
>  **Genre :** amour/famille  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « choices » d’après HalfAMoon (o4 février ’16)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Yasha Ō était tenu d’épouser une femme de son clan et n’avait pas le droit de faire reine celle qu’il aimait mais venait d’une famille étrangère. Forcé de prendre une épouse officielle, il refusa de le faire sans son avis et lui fit choisir, à son amante, parmi le clan entier, une jeune fille qui lui plairait autant voire plus à elle qu’à lui-même, et qui elle-même l’aimerait autant que lui et l’aiderait à prendre soin de leur premier-né sans jalousie. 

Et elle décida avec sagesse : elles s’aimèrent vite plus que comme de simples co-épouses : en véritables partenaires.


	12. Shara/Rasestu - Réconfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa tristesse et son bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Réconfort  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Rg Veda   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Shara/Rasetsu  
>  **Genre :** h/c  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « hurt/comfort » d’après HalfAMoon > (o6 février ’16)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Shara n’a jamais demandé à Rasetsu quelle était sa vie avant qu’elle le rencontre. Il avait l’air perdu et elle a supposé qu’il avait été banni de son clan, mais ça lui est égal. S'il voulait lui en parler, il l'aurait fait et elle l'aurait écouté avec attention, mais elle ne le questionnera pas. 

Elle est heureuse avec lui et elle sait qu'il heureux avec elle. Ils sont l'un pour l'autre sa joie, son bonheur, son réconfort. Shara est triste quand il part, rassurée quand il revient. Et parce qu'elle aime le retrouver, elle accepte qu'il parte sans rien dire.


End file.
